Tuve que verte marchar para darme cuenta
by smile.in.love
Summary: La juventud es una etapa, pero puede marcarte para siempre. Tenerse mutuamente les marcó de por vida y el secreto revelado ya no lo fue más. Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Johnlock y Teen!lock.


**TUVE QUE VERTE MARCHAR PARA DARME CUENTA**

**o.o.o**

_**Notas:**_** Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.**

**17 de mayo. ****Día Internacional contra la Homofobia**** y la Transfobia****. **

**¡LUCHEMOS POR UN MUNDO LIBRE Y RESPETUOSO!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Ya saben, los personajes son de Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC. **

**Johnlock y Teen!lock.**

_**Prompts: **_

**El/Los personaje/s confiesa/n su identidad sexual ¿cómo reaccionarán su/s padres?**

**Cómo decirlo: Defendiendo a su hermano.**

**Reacción del/ de la/ de los/ padre/ madre/ padres: Monta en cólera y llama a la policía.**

**o.o.o**

— ¿Qué haces, Sherlock? —preguntó el doctor acercándose al detective por la espalda.

— Escribo un capítulo de nuestra historia que acabo de recordar —contestó sin dejar de escribir.

— A ver, déjame ver —y comenzó a leer en alto sobre el hombro de Sherlock.

...

Todo comenzó una templada mañana de domingo, mientras la señora Holmes y sus hijos desayunaban en aparente normalidad.

— Mycroft, cuando termines de desayunar ve a llevarle esa cesta de bienvenida a la nueva vecina —espetó la señora Holmes señalando la cesta con la mirada. — Tienen una hija de tu edad.

— Madre... —protestó el mayor.

— Ni una queja, jovencito —Sherlock rio disimulado. — Y tú lo acompañarás, como buen hermano—. Él bufó en consecuencia ante la sonrisa de su hermano.

...

— Dale la cesta y nos vamos.

— No era mi intención tomar un té con pastas.

Un chico inesperado les abrió la puerta.

— Hola. ¿Queréis algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Sherlock se adelantó tomando la cesta para ofrecérsela.

— Te traemos esta cesta de bienvenida —sonrió. Mycroft rio por lo bajo.

— ¿Sois vecinos? Oh, pasad entonces —les indicó con la mano tras cogerla. El chico se quedó cerrando la puerta mientras los otros dos avanzaban sin saber adónde.

— ¿Quieres ya los anillos?

— Cierra la boca. Es amable.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importan las personas?

— Desde cuando a ti no te importe.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el chico simpático acercándose.

— Nada que deba preocuparte —no tardó en decir Sherlock. El chico sonrió como respuesta. Un muchacho curioso, pensaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

— Venid, os prepararé un té con pastas —les costó no soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Vives solo? —comenzó a interrogar Mycroft.

— No, pero como si lo fuera. Mis padres siempre están fuera trabajando y mi hermana...

— ¡Ya llegué! —una chica gritaba abriendo la puerta.

— Es ésa. Siempre anda fuera de casa —torció el gesto. — ¡Estamos aquí! —clamó.

— ¿Estamos? Oh, tenemos visita —espetó cruzando el umbral. — ¿Y vosotros sois?

— Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes —indicó el hermano mayor levantándose para saludar.

— Ella debe ser la chica que vio madre —apuntó Sherlock.

— Espera, no entiendo nada. ¿Son amigos tuyos, John? —le preguntó algo molesta.

— Son los vecinos, Harry. Sé amable por una vez —respondió indignado.

— De acuerdo, está bien. Encantada y todo eso —se sentó en el sofá junto a ellos. — Ponednos al día de los chismes de este barrio —exclamó frotándose las manos.

— Será un placer —sonrió Sherlock ampliamente.

...

— Habéis tardado mucho. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? —les preguntó la señora Holmes nada más pasar la puerta.

— Socializándonos —bramó el moreno sin pararse siquiera. Mycroft puso cara de circunstancia y siguió el mismo camino por las escaleras.

— Los sentimientos no son una ventaja, Sherlock.

— No te metas en mi vida, Mycroft —y cerró la puerta tras él. Su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud, pero seguía siendo su hermano.

...

Pasaron unos meses y Sherlock y John se labraron su amistad día a día. No coincidían en ninguna clase, ni siquiera en el recreo. No porque John no quisiera, sino porque Sherlock desaparecía. El tiempo le hizo ver que el espacio vital de Sherlock era mayor que el del resto, y no tuvo problema en aceptarlo. Así pues, tomaban el bus de ida juntos y hacían lo mismo a la vuelta, compartiendo asiento y anécdotas curiosas por parte de Sherlock, que John escuchaba con toda su atención.

Todo era perfecto, todo a medida, sin más inconvenientes que discusiones ocasionales de pronto olvido. Demasiado bueno para poder durar.

...

— Sherlock, ¿sigues viéndote con ese chico de enfrente? —le interrogó su madre desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

— Es mi amigo —fue lo único que respondió el moreno.

— Quiero que dejes de verle.

— ¿Qué? —Mycroft no daba crédito. — ¡No pienso hacerlo! —gritó.

— ¡Soy tu madre y te lo ordeno! —gritó más alto.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —se levantó desafiante.

— Me han llegado rumores de que es homosexual.

— ¿Y qué? —exclamó exasperado.

— No quiero que mi hijo ande con alguien así.

— ¿Y si yo también lo fuera? —la madre de Sherlock le dio una bofetada ante su atónito hermano, que se levantó sin dudarlo.

— Soy homosexual. Atrévete a golpearme de nuevo —sentenció. La mujer levantó la mano, pero Mycroft la detuvo en el aire.

— Ni se te ocurra.

— Tú también...

Sherlock aprovechó para escapar.

Corrió como no había corrido nunca antes. Sorteó árboles, arbustos y matorrales. Cayó, se levantó y volvió a caer, desollando sus rodillas en el proceso. Comenzó a llover, como si el cielo quisiese ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar. No eran causa del dolor físico sino del emocional.

Acabó en la casa de John, pero no podía entrar por la puerta. ¿Y si estaban sus padres o su hermana? Le obligarían a volver a casa. Ni hablar. Aunque no estaba seguro, intuía que tendría un acceso alternativo. Y en efecto, ahí estaba: un gran árbol que llegaba hasta el desván, perfecto para esconderse.

Trepó por él. Estaba resbaladizo y se lastimó de nuevo, pero tenía que seguir. Las ramas cada vez eran más pequeñas y difíciles de agarrar. Un paso en falso y no lo contaría. Y una rama se quebró bajo uno de sus pies. Otra rama rasgo su palma y quedó colgando de dos extremidades. La sensación que le provocó el casi caer le dio la suficiente adrenalina para volver a agarrarse y seguir subiendo hasta el desván. Vio la habitación de John al pasar y a él leyendo sobre la cama. Quería entrar en ella y quedarse con él, pero era demasiado peligroso; sería el primer sitio donde mirarían. Por eso siguió hasta la habitación más alta, forzó la ventana y se dejó caer bajo ella al cerrarla. Y comenzó a llorar, porque no podía aguantar más.

Al cabo de un buen rato se escucharon las escaleras que daban acceso a la sala. El menor de los Holmes se escondió tras unos trastos viejos y empezó a temblar. No quería reconocerlo, pero el miedo lo tenía dominado. Escuchó cómo rechinaba la trampilla al abrirse y una pequeña luz circular se veía cada vez más cerca.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —creyó oír a lo lejos. No se movió ni un milímetro. — Sal, no te haré daño — la voz se acercó lo suficiente como para poder distinguirla.

— ¿John? —dijo a media voz, aún escondido.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la voz a menos de un metro. El moreno salió de su escondite y la luz le enfocó de lleno, obligándole a taparse la cara con ambos brazos. John, porque aunque la luz le cegara podía sentirlo, se arrodilló junto a él, dejó la linterna en el suelo y le abrazó. Y Sherlock se sintió por primera vez en casa.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Todo el mundo te está buscando. Tu madre llamó a la policía de toda la ciudad.

— No le importo a nadie.

— A mí me importas —Sherlock rio nervioso y posó la cabeza en su hombro. John le abrazó más contra él. Sabiendo cómo era Sherlock con el contacto, aquello ya era asombroso.

Fin.

...

— Sherlock, no termina así —protestó John haciéndole girar.

— No me gusta cómo acaba —respondió el detective mirando al vacío.

— Pero acaba bien. Míranos. Estamos juntos, eso es lo que cuenta —Sherlock no parecía muy convencido.

— No me hagas escribir el final —casi le suplicó, mirándole a los ojos.

— No voy a obligarte a nada —sonrió, envolviéndole en un abrazo. Ese abrazo se sentía tan agradable como el primero y único en mucho tiempo.

...

Bajo la ventana, los chicos podían ver las luces y escuchar las sirenas de la policía. Todo era un caos o al menos lo parecía. Agentes corriendo de acá para allá, gritando sus nombres. Ahora John también estaba oficialmente desaparecido.

De repente, la casa comenzó a temblar. Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡John! —cada golpe de voz retumbaba en las paredes.

— Prométeme que volveremos a estar juntos —pidió Sherlock buscando sus ojos.

— No vas a irte a ninguna parte —refutó John.

— Prométemelo —ahogó la voz.

— Te lo prometo —y selló el compromiso con sus labios. El tiempo se paró en esa oscuridad, lejos de todo.

— ¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí! —vociferaron varios policías al invadir la estancia, formando un gran caos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los chicos se vieron forcejeando con los agentes.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡John! —gritó el moreno rozando la mano del otro joven, de quien le estaban separando a tirones.

— ¡Sherlock! —bramó el joven mientras se escurría entre sus dedos.

Esa misma noche, la familia Holmes abandonó la ciudad para irse muy lejos. Los chicos no volvieron a saber el uno del otro..., hasta que el destino les unió de nuevo.

...

— ¿No irás a llorar? —preguntó John con una sonrisa, separándose de él y acariciando su mejilla.

— Yo no lloro, cállate —le respondió, mirando para otro lado sin perder el contacto.

— Qué tonto eres —musitó el mayor, tomando su mentón con la otra mano e inclinándose levemente para besarle. — Voy a hacer la cena —exclamó dibujando una sonrisa.

— Sólo un poco más —pidió Sherlock alcanzando sus labios. _SÓLO UN POCO MÁS._

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! Aquí les dejo una nueva historia :D**

**¡Espero que les guste ^^!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Cuéntenme su opinión :D**


End file.
